Ceramic methods are known in the art by which a mold is filled with a mud solution, and after a period of time usually less than an hour the solution is removed leaving a ceramic object. After hardening of the object it is removed from the mold and any rough edges are cleaned. The object is completely dried and sanded smooth and thereafter baked in a kiln for hardeness. Selectively the article may be painted as desired and again baked in a kiln for finishing.
Heretofore articles have been molded or otherwise formed with apertures to receive ornamentation upon the wall thereof, and various mechanical means have been employed for securing the ornament to the article. Examples of such prior art efforts are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,246,080; PA1 1,744,328; PA1 2,577,030; PA1 3,082,556; PA1 1,950,230; PA1 4,044,889; PA1 1,536,716; PA1 2,186,940; PA1 2,586,978; PA1 1,622,775; PA1 2,350,421; PA1 2,313,688.